


Warmth in the Cold

by AmadeusMachina



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusMachina/pseuds/AmadeusMachina
Summary: Hot chocolate and good company is the perfect reason to ignore those last few documents that need to be signed.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece takes place roughly after the quest Disclosure.

Haurchefant was accustomed to working late into the night, but tonight the three bells’ worth of paperwork had been torturous. There had been no particular reason why. He had simply become drained more quickly than normal.

Well… while that was certainly the case, it also didn’t help that his mind had begun to wander once more to the face of a most cherished companion. He sighed and sat back for a moment, the last few papers neatly set before him, and reflected.

The Warrior of Light’s reputation had preceded them, of course. Even before they met, Haurchefant heard the whispers around the camp about not just their pure strength, but also their dedication and kindness. A hero of the smallfolk, they said. This alone had endeared them to the knight, and this was without even acknowledging how they had saved Francel. 

Yet he found upon their first encounter that the reports were not just true, but underexaggerated.

The adventurer that strode in to petition his aid gave off an aura of calm determination. It was quite clear even upon one visual skim that the Warrior of Light was everything they were in the stories in a quiet, real way.

This was without even acknowledging what Haurchefant noticed next: that they were certainly not sore on the eyes. It was true that this was a rather surface-level observation. Adventurers had a tendency to be muscular, given that typically the work they performed required it. However, this person appeared to be a heroic sculpture brought to life, chiseled from stone by some great artist. How much did they train? How glorious must be their prowess in battle? How could such a wonderful inner being be matched so perfectly with such a spectacular outer form? Haurchefant yearned to learn more about this hero of Eorzea.

And learn more he would, for he and the Warrior of Light would work in tandem extensively over a period of several months, as they scoured the cold for Cid Garlond’s missing airship. Haurchefant grew ever fonder of the indomitable hero, witnessing their victories firsthand, and during this time they too seemed to draw nearer, trusting in him as their ally and friend. Each successive visit, he reveled in seeing the new emotion that the Warrior of Light let show in their subtle gestures and manner. He experienced more of the legend, but also more of the person.

Yet they always had to leave… until the day came when they had to escape to Coerthas and then Ishgard for safety. The circumstances were terrible, but Haurchefant had to admit with some selfish guilt that he was glad of the sudden increase in encounters, especially in regards to the time they had stayed in Camp Dragonhead prior to being accepted as wards by House Fortemps.

Still, though the Warrior of Light being so close geographically was certainly a comfort, in some ways it felt as if they were still too far away. Indeed, despite their proximity, there had been at least one notable incident in which he had been unable to rush to their aid: when they were facing the Lady Iceheart. They had returned unscathed, thank Halone, but the worry had made him borderline hysterical. He had swooped in for the save when the Warrior of Light had gone to retrieve Emmanellain and nearly been defeated, and yet he had missed accompanying them on countless other quests. The Warrior of Light they might be, but even they were not spared ill fortune. What would happen if he wasn’t there, the one time they truly needed him?


	2. Chapter 2

His reverie was interrupted as someone rapped on the door and he glanced up, slightly curious. It was an unseemly hour for anyone else to be awake. 

“Come in.” Haurchefant straightened, but continued to scan the papers in front of him.

Francel, who was visiting for a few days, entered and bowed, and immediately Haurchefant noticed two things about him: that he was still garbed in his nightclothes, and that there was a hint of a wry smile pricking the corners of his friend’s mouth. Needless to say, Haurchefant’s curiosity was piqued. 

In any case, Francel offered a welcome distraction, so Haurchefant indicated with a quick gesture that he was listening.

“You have a visitor. They seek shelter from the blizzard outside, and have requested lodging for the night.”

“But of course! No one should be without shelter in the cold of Coerthas, much less at this late hour. I shall come greet them myself posthaste.” Haurchefant fell silent. He continued to idly scan and sign the papers, pondering what could have Francel lingering with such anticipation. Then it occurred to him.

“Is it an adventurer?” Haurchefant’s eyes glinted as he looked up, and his writing slowed to a crawl.

Yet Francel’s expression was still amused. It finally seemed he could contain himself no longer.

“Not just any adventurer. It’s them.”

Haurchefant’s quill abruptly stopped in place, nearly skidding across the paper with the force, and he just as rapidly stood up to discard it. The papers could wait. “The Warrior of Light! Why… why didn’t you say so to begin with, my friend?”

“My apologies, I simply could not resist.” Francel held a hand in front of his mouth, attempting to conceal his ever-widening smirk. “They are waiting downstairs. They specifically asked for you,” he added, as he gave Haurchefant a wave goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Haurchefant slowed as he reached the last few steps of the stairs before descending into the hallway, wanting to appear composed. As he entered the room, he could not help but smile affectionately.

The Warrior of Light stood on the other side of the room, arms folded. They had clearly just come inside: small snowflakes on their shoulders had yet to melt, despite their proximity to the roaring fireplace. Yet they gave no indication of suffering from a chill, despite their garments being somewhat ill-suited to travel in the snows. 

When Haurchefant entered, they turned and gave him one of their cool, gentle smiles. It sent fire dancing through his veins.

“Francel tells me you seek shelter for the night.” Haurchefant began casually.

“Yes, and since I figured you were still awake, I thought it only appropriate to speak with you myself.”

“Thoughtful as always, and again you demonstrate your knack for timing. You’ve saved me from another bell of paperwork.”

The adventurer laughed lightly. “It sounds like you could use a break before turning in. Could I interest you in some hot chocolate?” 

“That sounds splendid!” Haurchefant replied without hesitation, before stopping, baffled, as the warrior strode in the direction of the kitchen. “I’ll call for…?”

“I said I’d make it, didn’t I?” The Warrior of Light cast a playful glance over their shoulder, and Haurchefant processed the whole meaning of their sentence. “It’s much too late to be dragging anyone else into this. Anyroad, I’d been refining my skills as a culinarian in Limsa before the incident, and I’ll get rusty if I don’t train.” 

A shadow briefly passed across their expression, recalling how they had been cast out of Eorzea, preposterously framed for the murder of their personal friend and sultana of Ul’dah, Nanamo Ul Namo. The ensuing chaos, unfolding from a perfect storm of nefarious scheming, had also separated the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and left the Crystal Braves Alphinaud had commanded as little more than another corrupt organization paid off by the Syndicate.

Haurchefant winced, trying not to imagine the burden of responsibility and pain his friend must be carrying on their suitably strong but already overburdened shoulders. When they had first escaped to Camp Dragonhead, he had been hoping to comfort them, but at that time Alphinaud had undergone something of a crisis, and all other emotional matters had been shelved. Since then, the Warrior had been so busy that they had hardly had any time to… well, do much of anything, more than likely. Not that they were normally forthcoming regarding their feelings, but...

Now was his chance! Now he could act to truly support the Warrior of Light in their greatest hour of need: the need for someone who would listen to their troubles for once. Haurchefant clenched his hand, determined. Not to mention, he would be able to do so over hot chocolate made especially for him by his favorite…

Haurchefant snapped back to reality, wrapped up in both admiration of the myriad skills of the adventurer and a significant amount of concern for their wellbeing. He smiled at their receding figure.

“I will prepare us a place by the hearth, then.”


	4. Chapter 4

He had just finished draping a heavy blanket over the arm of one of the padded armchairs when they entered, carrying two steaming tankards. The aroma of the drinks filled the room, and Haurchefant found himself hoping the scent would imbed itself in the burning candles which cast their hazy glow over them. He took one of the tankards gratefully and sat down.

“Are you here on business?” Haurchefant inquired. This was probably a foolish question: it seemed the Warrior of Light was always on some quest or another. But to his surprise, they indicated they were not.

“I needed to take some time off while I had the chance. Besides, your question alone convinces me.”

“Of what, may I ask?”

“That I’m not spending nearly enough time with the people dearest to me outside of business.”

Haurchefant’s heart felt as if it nearly ricocheted out of his chest.

“How are Master Leveilleur and Mistress Tataru? Is my family sufficiently at your disposal?” Haurchefant changed the subject, flustered.

“Alphinaud is… recovering. While growth is painful, I think it is quite to his benefit. Tataru is firmly establishing herself within Ishgardian society at the Forgotten Knight. All things I’m sure you’ve seen yourself. As for your family being at my disposal, well… I’d like to think the situation has been more reciprocal. I’d hate to be a burden, with everything you’ve all done for myself and the Scions.”

“You could never be a burden,” Haurchefant quickly replied, somewhat annoyed that they could even think such a thing.

They smiled, but there was an emptiness behind it. Haurchefant felt hot indignation rise through his abdomen to his throat. Damned guilt.

He understood it, but it was damned all the same. He had felt it and seen it. Each time a patrol returned missing a recruit who had become a victim of the merciless elements of the Coerthan wilds, there was that tearing loss behind the eyes of the survivors. One experienced a numbness after so many defeats, but never was a single failure forgotten. And the Warrior of Light had lost so much of late… it was a certainty that they blamed themselves for much of what had happened in the last few moons.

In order to stifle the bitterness that rose in his chest, he took a first sip from his mug. The comforting sweetness was accented by a sharp, unfamiliar note in the flavor. He looked towards his companion, who smiled at his confused expression.

"What do you think? I've always rather liked mint and chocolate together." The Scion took a swig of their own drink. 

"Mint?"

"Yes, Galago mint. I harvested it in Gridania myself. Well… actually, I harvested all the ingredients myself, but that's besides the point. The cool flavor in the heat, the warmth in the cold." They smiled into their mug. "It seemed rather an appropriate metaphor to me. It seems I find the most warm companionship in the most frozen of locales."

Haurchefant passed his hand over his neck. He could tell from the heat that he was blushing heavily. What he couldn't tell was if the Warrior was intentionally flirting with him or not...

"I do hope you don't find my experimentation unpleasant," they continued, apparently unaware of their companion's burning face. "I've been toying around with different variations on hot chocolate for a while. I thought it would be nice to sample them together?"

Oh no. That was too adorable. All this effort for him, despite how hectic their life was? And wait. Did that mean they were planning to visit more? They wanted to see him more, and not for business? I can’t get my hopes up, but...

The Warrior stole a glance at him and noticed him shifting in his chair. Worry crept its way into their features.

"Haurchefant? Are you quite alright?" They suddenly grew deadly serious, their eyes widening in alarm as they gripped the arms of their chair. "You aren't allergic to mint, are you? Oh gods, only I could-"

"Heavens, no, my friend! It is superb! You merely caught me off guard." Haurchefant assured them, practically stumbling over his words in his haste.

"...Very well."

They sat in the silence for a few moments before the Warrior piped up again.

"Haurchefant? You would tell me? If you needed something?"

He took a deep breath. "Frankly, I'd been hoping that I could listen to your troubles instead,my friend. It would not do to burden you further. But…" He stared into their determined eyes, before shifting his gaze with a light cough. "Somehow I get the impression you would coax any concerns from me with ease. So yes, I would tell you. At the moment, however, I am finding myself with rather a lack of troubles." 

The Warrior sighed a bit, relieved.

"As a matter of fact, I find myself blessed with immeasurable joy. The Warrior of Light finally takes a vacation, and they choose to visit their dear friend Haurchefant with such precious time! And they even bring him culinary adventure!" With a generous gulp of the cocoa, he gave them one of his bright grins, proud that he had found an opening in the conversation with which to lavish them with praise. If he could not address their problems, could he not at least distract them from their concerns?

"Lord Haurchefant!" they cried, flustered. Encouraged and intrigued in equal measure by their reaction, he pressed further.

"To be saved from my paperwork and my troubles by such an elegant, kind-hearted, lovely-"

"Honestly!" they interrupted. He paused, wearing the face of a fool enraptured. The hero chided him, wagging a finger at him in jest as they would at their mischievous coeurl kitten pet. "I never could have anticipated that the Lord of Camp Dragonhead would be such a flirtatious scamp."

"Only for you." Haurchefant felt the reply slip with ease from his lips before he had any opportunity to counteract it. His face and ears began to burn again almost instantly, and he moved to hide his face with his hand. However, he couldn't resist the urge to peek out and examine their expression between his fingers.

It was indescribable.

Before he could react, they spoke his name. He perked up cautiously.

"You're… you're serious, aren't you?"

Blink. Haurchefant sat completely rigid, processing what they had asked. He had thought he was blatantly, even painfully obvious about his affections. Certainly everyone around him had said as much.

“You really mean that, don’t you?” They pressed their hands together, flexing and unflexing their fingers, eyes widening. “I-”

“Please, if it upsets you, think nothing of it-” Haurchefant began.

“Upset?! To have piqued your interest?" The Scion looked down with a flustered smile. "I never thought I'd be so lucky."


End file.
